The Door Is Always Open
by YappiChick
Summary: Post-Underground. John and Teyla talk about the Genii's betrayal. JT friendship.


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
Author's Notes: Written for the JT Thread Challenge on LJ. I forgot to post it here. :O I'd love to know what you think. :D

* * *

When the door chimed, John's first instinct was to hide. Images of Rodney, demanding his presence to test some Ancient device, flooded his mind. He sat firmly on his bed, holding his copy of War and Peace. Rodney would have to find some other guinea pig.

The door chirped a second time. Maybe it wasn't Rodney. He could see Elizabeth on the other side of the door, wondering when she would get his report of what happened and how they were deceived by those on the planet. John forced himself to read the words on the page in front of him.

Again, the door chimed. With a grunt, John realized that whoever it was, they were not going away. He put the book on his side table and walked to the door. He waved his hand in front of the crystal, allowing the doors to reveal the person determined to see him.

Teyla.

He would be lying if he said he thought she would be standing there. In fact, she had never come to his quarters since she and her people relocated from Athos. Suddenly, he wished he had taken a few seconds to pick up his dirty clothes off the ground.

"Hey," John said, kicking a pair of pants under the bed, "something wrong?"

Teyla frowned slightly, obviously uncomfortable. "Do you mind if I come in?" she asked softly, not meeting his questioning gaze.

Instantly, John was on alert. He had never heard Teyla so troubled. Nor had she ever seemed so uncomfortable around him. Quickly, he stepped to the side as she entered his quarters. "Sure. What's up?"

Once the doors slid shut, she turned to face John, sorrow covering her face. "I have come to apologize."

John's brow furrowed in confusion. Standing before him was a woman of innocence. "What are you talking about?"

She moved to stand next to his window, looking out to the seemingly endless ocean. "You and your people trusted me to introduce you to allies. To assist in finding food." Teyla shook her head. "I have failed with that."

That was what was bothering her? John could hardly believe it. "Come on, Teyla. The Wraith don't even know who the Genii really are," he argued. "There was no reason for you to think that they were anything different than how they presented themselves."

Fire flashed in her eyes. "It is my job as leader of my people to be able to judge the characters of those who seek to trade with us. I have tilled land with the Genii, shared feasts and yet I was not able to see what they really are." She shook her head, as if she was unable to believe the deception. "I put your people at risk because of this."

John realized this was really bothering Teyla. Suddenly, he panicked. Dealing with people was trying sometimes, but dealing with someone who was emotional troubled was something John did _not_ do.

He must have stayed quiet too long because Teyla turned to him, a slight frown on her face. "I must go. Lt. Ford is going to take me to the mainland. I must tell Halling what has happened. We will not be caught off-guard again."

He didn't want her to leave this way, still holding herself responsible. "Teyla, hold on," he said, still not sure what, if anything, he could say to make her feel better.

She paused her walk to the door, watching him questioningly.

"Don't--"

Well, he had gotten one word out.

Teyla cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't let them bother you," he finally managed to get out. He replayed his words in his mind; that should be motivational enough.

To his disappointment, he wasn't as successful as he thought. Teyla still looked unconvinced by his words. "I am afraid it will take some time for me to trust anyone, especially myself, Major," she answered, continuing her steps to exit. "Please, pass along my apologies to Dr. Weir."

There was a finality in her voice that struck the major. Something clicked in John's mind that told him she wasn't going for her usual visit. "Wait. How long are you staying on the mainland?" he inquired.

Teyla diverted her gaze from his intense stare. "Until I have come to terms with what happened, Major." She licked her lips. "It may take some time," she admitted.

"Look, Teyla," he said, getting frustrated at her undeserving blame. "This isn't your fault. No one on this base thinks it is. The Genii exploited you for your kindness and trust, like they have with everyone else. Don't let them play mind games with you." He watched as her brow lowered in confusion at the unfamiliar term. Still, he continued.

"You have kept your people safe for years, you have taught us about the Wraith, and you are a damn good leader, Teyla." Emotions running high, he took a step closer to her.

John thought back when Bates, in his haste to judge, accused Teyla of working with the Wraith, leading them to attack SGA teams when they went off-world. He knew then, as he did now, that Teyla would never betray them. Ever. "I don't know if it means anything, but I will _always_ trust you."

She studied him for a second, letting his words wash over her. She aware how difficult that was for him to express. "Thank you, Major," she said sincerely. Teyla managed a slight smile. "I must go. Lt. Ford is waiting for me in the jumper bay."

"When will you be back?" he asked, not caring if he sounded slightly panicked.

This time her smile was stronger. "I will return tomorrow morning. I believe Dr. McKay has a new planet, M5S-224, he wants us to visit. Something about strange energy readings."

Sheppard made a face. He would rather deal with a battalion of Genii rather than deal with some unknown planet with abnormal, but probably dangerous, energy readings. "Great."

At least, he thought as she left the room, he would have Teyla by his side.


End file.
